This invention relates to calcium fortified protein-containing products, processes for making such products; and concentrated calcium solutions used in making such products.
In addition to being the basic building block of bones and teeth, calcium is required for blood coagulation and the proper functioning of the heart, nerves, and muscles. As many individuals, especially elderly individuals, do not obtain sufficient levels of calcium from their diets, calcium supplementation is desired. A preferred method of increasing calcium intake is to replace,fluids that are normally consumed, with calcium-fortified versions of such fluids.
Unfortunately, the development of calcium-fortified products has met with numerous obstacles. With respect to beverages in particular, attempts at producing calcium fortified protein-containing beverages have resulted in products that have low soluble calcium concentrations; suspension settlement issues; unacceptable off flavors that are described as bitter, metallic, chalky, and mineral-like; poor textures as a result of added stabilizers or chelating agents; or a combination of these drawbacks.
In addition to having low soluble calcium concentrations and poor organoleptic properties, it is known that current calcium fortified protein-containing beverages require stabilizers, chelating agents, and special production processes, as when such beverages are pasteurized after being fortified, their proteins are destabilized. Such destabilization typically results in protein flocculation and calcium settlement issues that become problematic at higher levels of calcium fortification.
As a result of the aforementioned product and product processing problems, it is clear that there remains a need for a stable, hedonically acceptable calcium fortified protein-containing beverage that effectively and efficiently delivers calcium.
In a first aspect, the present invention relates to a calcium fortified protein-containing product comprising, in addition to any soluble calcium that is inherently present in the product, a quantity of soluble calcium. Surprisingly, such product does not require an added stabilizer or chelating agent to achieve high levels of soluble calcium and product stability. However, when such materials are employed, surprisingly higher levels of soluble calcium may be obtained. The invention also relates to foods and beverages containing such products, as well as concentrated calcium solutions used to produce such beverages and processes for producing same are also disclosed.
In one such embodiment, the invention relates to a calcium fortified mammals milk comprising: (a) in addition to any soluble calcium present prior to calcium fortification, at least about 1340 parts per million (ppm) of soluble calcium; and (b) essentially zero weight % of a chelating agent.
In another such embodiment, the invention relates to a calcium fortified mammals milk comprising:
a.) in addition to any soluble calcium present prior to calcium fortification, at least about 950 ppm of soluble calcium;
b.) essentially zero weight % of a stabilizer; and
c.) essentially zero weight % of a chelating agent.
In yet another such embodiment, the invention relates to a calcium fortified mammals milk comprising, in addition to any soluble calcium present prior to calcium fortification, at least about 1890 ppm of soluble calcium.
In still another embodiment, the invention relates to a calcium fortified plant milk comprising, in addition to any soluble calcium present prior to calcium fortification, at least about 700 ppm of soluble calcium; and essentially zero weight % chelating agent.
In still another embodiment, the invention relates to a calcium fortified plant milk comprising, in addition to any soluble calcium present prior to calcium fortification, at least about 700 ppm of soluble calcium and at least about 0.01 weight % chelating agent.
In a second aspect, the present invention relates to processes for making calcium fortified protein-containing products and methods of using such products. In one such embodiment, the invention relates to a process of making a calcium fortified mammals milk, the process comprising the steps of:
a.) providing a mammals milk and a concentrated meta-stable calcium solution comprising at least about 10,000 ppm soluble calcium;
b.) combining the mammals milk and the concentrated calcium solution;
c.) adjusting the pH of the combination to yield a milk having a pH from about 6.5 to about 7.3; and
d.) heat treating the milk.
In another such embodiment, the invention relates to a process of making a calcium fortified mammals milk essentially free of stabilizer and chelating agent, the process comprising the steps of:
a.) providing a mammals milk and a concentrated calcium citrate malate solution comprising at least about 10,000 ppm soluble calcium;
b.) combining the mammals milk and the concentrated calcium citrate malate solution;
c.) adjusting the pH of the combination to yield a milk having a pH from about 6.6 to about 7.3; and
d.) heat treating the milk.
In another such embodiment, the invention relates to a process of making a calcium fortified plant milk, said process comprising the steps of:
a.) providing a plant milk and a concentrated calcium solution comprising at least about 10,000 ppm soluble calcium;
b.) combining the plant milk and the concentrated calcium solution;
c.) adjusting the pH of the combination to yield a plant milk having a pH from about 6.4 to about 8.5; and
d.) heat treating the plant milk.
All documents cited are, in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference; the citation of any document is not to be construed as an admission that it is prior art with respect to the present invention.